The Predator Within
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: Post-TR 2013. After the events of Yamatai, Lara learns that there's no greater enemy in the world, than herself.


**I know I've been dead for a while etc, etc. So just to celebrate the upcoming release of Rise of the Tomb Raider for PS4 (at long last). Happy 20th Anniversary Lara Croft! I decided to go back to Tomb Raider 2013 and write what may have happened after Yamatai, though the comics by Dark Horse are self-explanatory, this is my version. I was so sad that Lara and Sam fell out after everything they've been through! Damn you Himiko!**

 **I don't own Tomb Raider or any of its characters. All rights go back to the owners; ie: Crystal Dynamics and Square Enix. Enjoy!**

* * *

( _Scene: Lara's and Sam's Apartment, London, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

 _Night…_

 **(Lara's Nightmare)**

 ** _Run. Run hard and fast. They're coming, the Solarii are coming. They are chasing after me, right behind me. I leap over a branch, only to snap on a twig. I silently curse as the men come running towards the source of the sound, all yelling in either English or Russian, maybe both. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have pushed Roth to take the Edurance, along with all its crew and my friends, to go deep east. Deep into the Dragon's Triangle, several miles off of Japan._**

 ** _It was because of Sam, my closest friend I met in University, I decided to delve all my focus into searching for the lost kingdom of Yamatai. Blindly going by Sam's words, I used a small bit of her ancestry as a building block to find the island. Now, here I am, being chased by a group of insane cultists, led by this man: Mathias, who was stranded on this island for years. Those years led him to worshiping Himiko._**

 ** _I snap back to reality, seeing some solid cover, I take the chance, vaulting over it. I took out my bow, nocked an arrow. Then the waiting game started. I listened, waiting for my attackers, this island is merciless, if I don't get the first shot, I'm good as dead and I'll never save Sam! Three, five seconds passed, I hear the voice for my first victim. I peek over the stone wall, a young man, probably Russian, in his forties, armed with a make-shift prying axe. Using the natural darkness to my advantage, I rise from my cover and drew back my Recurve Bow. Breathe. Breathe. Focus._**

 ** _"The key to any weapon is focus." Roth's words ring through my ears. It's his advice that's keeping me alive right now. The man becomes clearer, perfect shot. My aim steadies, my eye on the prey. I release my three fingers, the arrow silently flies off its shelf. I watch as the arrow strikes the cultist in the head. Instant death. He sharply inhales his last breath, before falling to the ground and becoming limp. I still have thirty-nine arrows in my quiver, better not stay in the one hiding place. I have to keep moving. I'll run into them again at some other point, right now, they're not worth my time._**

 ** _I run again. I see a small clearing, surrounded by bushes. It's the perfect place for an ambush, but for some reason, it seems safe enough to catch my breath. God! What's my kill count now? Fifty? Sixty? Seventy? Eighty plus? How many men fell by my arrows or bullets? It's their undoing though. I just want to survive and I'm driving on pure instinct right now. A twig snaps. I turn three-sixty, taking out my climbing axe, preparing to drive its curved, serrated blade that is actually meant for climbing, into unfortunate flesh._**

 ** _What's going on with me? Why am I thinking like a predator? The thought of it is gone when I turn, the blade meets soft tissue and muscle, followed by a sudden gasp. I look at victim eighty-five. Then time slowed down. I let go of the axe. No! Please no! Victim eight-five: Samantha Nishimura, my friend since university. The only friend that drives my reason to keep going, to keep on living._**

 ** _"Sam! No! My god! What have I-" I couldn't finish my sentence,_**

 ** _"Lara… why?" Sam coughed, blood trickled the corner of mouth._**

 ** _"I'm sorry! I'm so- I thought you were one of them!",_**

 ** _"Lara… why?" She repeats and then, stillness._**

 ** _"Sam?" I shake her. "Sam!"_**

 **(Nightmare Ends)**

"Sam!" I yell, unknowingly thrashing around in the bedsheet. That was when I felt a hand on my shoulder, not in a threatening way, but gentle, soothing and calm. A voice spoke.

"Lara. Wake up, you're having a nightmare." It was too familiar, but it was enough to jar me awake, shooting up like a bullet. I was in my apartment, in my bedroom, I'm not back on Yamatai. I felt the cold sweat beading down my back and forehead, my breathing was slightly erotic; fast, hard and shallow. Calm yourself Lara, you're not doing yourself any favours. I counted to ten, in several different languages to slow my breathing.

As soon as my breathing was under control, I could think clearly now. I turned to my left to see Sam. How!? She's alive!? Without a second thought, I lifted her shirt to see was there any sign of the fatal wound I gave her. No mark, not even a scar, I didn't murder her. She's here with me, that's all that matters, except three people lost, no sacrificed their lives so I could save her: Grim, that old, cranky, but loving friend of my father's. He lived in Glasgow, Scotland.

Roth, Conrad Roth, an army veteran, well a Royal Marine to be more specific, another friend of father's. When he disappeared, Roth became my legal guardian and was the best father figure in my life. God! He brought me everywhere with him. All those climbing sessions, camping and hiking trips around the world. He still fondly holds the memory of me, in my younger years, five years old, running towards him in my penguin pyjamas, showing him my first archaeological find. It was the jade. Roth made a pendant out of it so I'd have it as a constant reminder. I never took it off.

Then there's Alex Weiss. Alex you foolish idiot! He actually had a crush on me and I was either completely oblivious or ignored him. He maybe a nerd, a computer geek, a great technician, but he was a friend. He made me leave him on the Endurance, so I can escape with the required tools Reyes needed to fix the PT boat. If only he waited for me or stayed with the others, he would've lived!

All those deaths were my fault. I can never forgive myself for that. I led them to the island, I got us stranded for days. They all died for me. I wish I died on that island, but I was too stubborn for Death. Roth, Grim and Alex, sacrificed themselves for me, so I can keep going.

"Lara." Sam's voice jolted me back from my deep consciousness. I looked at her. "Are you OK? Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head,

"No, no! It's alright. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.",

"Yamatai is haunting you again?" And you have no idea, these nightmares are fucking with me. Sam suddenly decided to change the mood, she knew I didn't want to talk yet, so she didn't want to push my buttons any further. I looked at the clock, it was _5:15am_. "I have an idea, since you don't to sleep again, how about some romantic movies? Do you want to watch _Dear John_?" I chuckled a small bit and scooted over in my bed to make room.

"Grab your laptop." And Sam left the bedroom for a brief moment, only to enter with her infamous laptop and brought up Netflix. I don't think I'll be falling asleep for awhile.

"And playing movie in three… two… one…" She hit the play icon and the movie started.

 _One hundred and Seven Minutes Later…_

 _Morning…_

I felt someone tap my shoulder and rapidly. I moved quickly, clearly waking me up, again. I saw Sam next to me, rubbing her leg, she looked unamused, but her pout is so adorable, like a small puppy. I yawned, followed by stretching my legs. I must have fallen asleep, that movie was so god damn cheesy, I would've gladly played _Uncharted_ on her laptop. Sam likes to tease me about my girl crush on Nathan 'Nate' Drake, though she tells me our intentions are similar, slightly. Nate goes searching for treasure or artefacts in exchange for huge sums of money. That defines him as a treasure hunter, me? I'm an archaeologist, looking for artefacts and bringing them back into existence, to show in a museum.

I blame Alex for getting me into one or two video games, but I never have time for them. I smiled softly at Sam.

"Morning Sam.",

"Morning? Morning!? You fell asleep on my leg! It's numb! It's fucking numb!" I chuckled lightly,

"Sorry. I'm going to make breakfast." I got up from the bed and headed to the kitchen. It's small, yet it has all the necessities we need. We don't need any extravagant luxuries, I mean, I'm hardly at home in Croft Mansion. It's being taken care of by the only, full time butler: Winston, he's loyal as ever, served us for years. Even if I tried to put force retirement on him; he is well passed the Retirement Age, he'd still stay. I can never let him go though. He is a good friend.

I took out some bread from the packaging, placing them in the toaster. As I waited for the toast, I turned my attention to the tea. If there's one thing I can't live without in the morning: it's tea, if I don't have my morning tea, I'll be worse than any Stormguard or ccrazy ass cultist. I hear the sharp pop as the toast was finished. I put the slices on two plates and made the tea. Sam finally came out the room, dressed and all. We sat down, eating the toast and drinking tea in silence, that was until Sam broke it.

"Lara?" I look at her,

"Hm?",

"You know you have an interview today with BBC? For the _News at Twelve_?",

"Thanks for reminding me." I muttered. After finding Yamatai, I've been swarmed by news reporters and freelance journalists. It didn't make my settling back to civilisation easier, there were many times I wanted to run. The flashes of the camera reminded me of the cultist yelling and I repeat: _"Now! Light her up!"_ Shortly after retrieving the semi-automatic rifle. Sometimes I see the hoards of reporters as an army of the Solarii all running after me at once. It took Sam and security to get them to leave me alone, getting them to scatter. Wonderful way to say ' _Welcome back home Lara Croft_ '! In a sarcastic manner. Now, thanks to Sam, I signed a contract with her father, so that most multi-million news companies have the right to get an interview with me, only if I want it though.

Great, I'll have to talk about the island again, I don't really want to and my scars alone can tell the whole story. I absentmindedly rub the scar where the flaming arrow hit my right arm, just below the shoulder. I can feel the edge of it, my finger moves again, only to feel how deep the scar is. I have many other scars, but no other wound was as threatening as the one I had on my side. It was from falling onto a rebar, pierced my side, right through, I was lucky it didn't hit any vital organs. I had to pull it out, it opened and reopened several times until I cauterised the wound with a heated arrow. Not the most pleasant moment I have to say. That wound required thorough disinfecting and surgery. Happy days for me.

"Sweetie, I know you don't like all this media storm, but people deserve to know the truth." Sam reassured. I sighed,

"You're starting to sound like my father Sam.",

"Really now? I would have loved to meet him and your mother." I really hate bringing them up. Sam knows my wealthy, aristocratic background, but I have touched zero money from my inheritance. I wanted to earn my place in the world, be independent, be able to take care of myself. I didn't want to be cared for by my butlers and sure, when I was younger, I made some of the staffs' life hell, but Winston was a stubborn man, as I. Mother tells me I got it from dad. My parents were always known by other wealthy Englishmen and women as Lord Richard and Lady Amelia Croft. I was given the title Lady, but I despised it. Going out to birthdays and tea parties seemed fake to me.

I was the social outcast, I prefer the safety of my father's library, learning History of all sorts. I got quite a scolding from mother when she caught me reading a book I took from father's vast collection. I was attending a tea party with them and I was bored, so I managed to sneak a book into my bag. All my father did was laugh and he encouraged my growing interest in History and Archaeology. Of course, other kids my age made fun of me, calling me a bookworm, weirdo and a loner. Words hurt as much as weapons.

When breakfast was finished, Sam offered to clean up, while I got ready. I had a quick shower, then dressed myself in something comfortable, but respectable for live TV. I threw on a pair of tan cotton pants, a crisp white shirt, with the first two buttons undone and a pair boots. The same pair I wore on Yamatai. I was surprised I could still wear them after all the torture I put them through. My jade pendant can be seen and it nicely contrasted against my white shirt. I exited the bedroom, Sam saw me and smiled.

"You look nice.",

"Thanks." We grabbed our stuff, left the apartment. We signalled a taxi and stepped in. Giving the location, the driver pressed on the accelerator, driving us to the studio.

( _Scene: BBC News Studio, London, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I sat in the chair until I was called. Sam berated many of the make-up artists to leave me alone as my natural beauty was just fine. She was currently speaking to the news reporter, making some obvious things clear to him. We amazed to get to the stadium for eight. One of them was not to ask a question I'm not comfortable with and not push me too far. It is true though, as soon as I got off the island, I was still sensitive and vulnerable. If anyone said something offensive or anything they didn't mean, I lash out. My temper was suddenly difficult to control. Yamatai or not, I did inherit both the temper of mother and father, a dangerous combination that Roth liked to tease me about.

I saw Sam walking over to me, waving her arm, I knew it was showtime. If I get this done, I can relax and forget about it. Sam reminded me that we have the right to cut the filming if things were getting heated or tense, that's a relief for me, that our Human Rights aren't being abused. I sat in the chair, across from the reporter, I think his name is Jay. Sam stood next to the camera, near the director. This interview won't be on TV till twelve, this is all pre-recorded stuff.

"In three… two… one!" We were given the thumbs up and Jay spoke, looking into the camera like it's second nature.

"Good morning to you all. This is _BBC News at Twelve_ and my name is Jay Foster. Today we have a special guest who kindly given up time in her busy schedule to come speak with us. Fresh out of university, the young and brave archaeologist Lara Croft, is here today to speak to us about her experience of discovering the island of Yamatai." Jay turned to me, smiling. I felt a little uncomfortable, I know this is all superficial and fake, just like the events I attended with my parents. I tried to look natural by smiling back.

"Thank you for having me here Mr Foster.",

"The pleasure is all yours." He chuckled, "Now, let's start off about your background. You grew up in Croft Manor, daughter of Lady Amelia Croft and Lord Richard Croft. He too was an astound, but controversial archaeologist, searching for and I quote from sources: "Fairy tales". I fingers tightened around the arms of the chair. Counter his statement.

"That is somewhat true, I too denied his findings, but from what I experienced, I learned the line between our truth and myth is becoming blurry, fragile. At first I thought they were separate, then starting to intersect each other and now, they are merging into one line." Jay nodded at my well constructed answer, that he couldn't argue with. My gaze met Sam briefly as she quickly gave me a thumbs up.

"What can you tell us about Yamatai?" He asked me. I tensed a little.

"Yamatai is a beautiful island, untouched almost, residing inside the Dragon's Triangle off Japan. The island was littered with artefacts from fans, to coins dating from different periods of time. Some dating to Himiko's supposed rule and more recent ones would be the war bunkers dating back to World War Two era. Don't ask me why Emperor Hirohito sent some of his army there." I tried to joke a little, but my humour is as dry as my seriousness to my studies.

"The islanders of Yamatai were quite hostile to you and your friends. Is it true you are responsible for the one hundred and fifty and rising body count?",

"I won't deny I killed those men, but I was trying to survive, to protect my friends. We tried to reason with them, then all that went down the swanny. It was kill or be killed." Please don't push this forward.

"It explains how you got most of your scars?" He questioned,

"Yes." I answered simply. How long more must I endure this?

"Do you feel responsible for some of the deaths of your crew mates? If I remember correctly, only four of you escaped. What happened to Grim, Alex Weiss, Conrad Roth and Dr James Whitman? Even though there was tension between you two.",

"Whitman brought death to himself because of his pride and arrogance. As for the others, they sacrificed themselves for me, even if I didn't want it. Roth was like a father to me. Happy? Now please, I don't want to talk about it."

( _Sam's POV_ )

I was on edge, what the hell is Jay playing at!? I can see Lara is agitated and he's pushing the wrong buttons. If he goes any further, I will tell the director to cut this! I made it clear to him not to ask questions that Lara isn't comfortable with! Next thing we need is my friend lashing out on TV and people will just see her as an unstable savage that need to be put in a Psychiatric Hospital! What am I saying? All that can be cut out! I know one thing for sure, that Lara isn't crazy, not like the Solarii or Mathias, she's scared and traumatised. I continued watching the interview unfold. Don't screw this up Jay!

( _Lara's POV_ )

OK, the previous questions after the ones about Roth's and the other's death weren't that bad. A little more gentle, but after the gentle, always comes the hard ones. Those hard ones better not make me snap.

"Last question Lara, how does it feel to be a hero?" My body instantly went stiff. I'm no hero! I'm just a survivor! What I endured is not what a 'hero' goes through! I tried my best, not to grit my teeth.

"I'm not a hero. That island was merciless and going to quote an enemy that I killed on that very island: "There are no heroes, only survivors." I have no superpowers! All I did was push myself to the limit, relying on instinct.",

"Then what are you Lara Croft? An anti-hero? Maybe the villain since you let your friends die for you. How about murderer?" The word hit me like I've been stabbed by a thousand knives, arrows or bullets. That's it! You pushed the wrong buttons. My muscles tightened, preparing myself to leap at him.

( _Sam's POV_ )

"Cut! Cut now!" I yelled. Actually this whole thing can go to hell! Who cares about the interview now! The cameramen were quick with their actions as myself, then the security guards ran towards Lara as she leaped onto the reporter, pinning him to table by his neck. No, not pinning, she was choking him! Shit! Shit, shit! Fuck! I grabbed onto Lara, wrapping my arms around her. "Lara stop!" She's not listening to me! Her concentrated was on Jay, he choked as his Oxygen supply was being cut off. The security guard took over, but hell! My friend has a grip! I saw a taser gun on the guard's belt. Sorry Lara, I have to do this, it's for your own good! I unholstered the taser, then struck Lara in the back with it, sending fifty thousand volts (eighteen watts) of electricity into her.

Lara let go, screaming from the pain and she dropped to the floor. Jay coughed, gasping for breath. I looked sadly at Lara. Oh my god! I just tasered my best friend! I didn't want to hurt her, but she gave me no choice and it did pains me to do this. That's it! Lara needs a break from all this media storm, she needs proper relaxation and timeout. I heard Lara groan as she came back to her senses, but still in a dazed feeling, I used that chance to take her out of the studio.

( _Scene: Lounge Room, BBC Studio, London, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

I managed to snap myself out of my dazed state. Sam handed me a cup of water and I accepted it. I can't believe she tasered me! Tasered! But I know Sam would never hurt me unless it was with good intention. I can't believe I tried to choke that man to death! I should have been in more control! Yet, I feel something inside of me, a predatory side of me, that I kept locked inside after Yamatai. It was the predator I became after a couple of days on the island. After Roth, I saw the Solarii as nothing but a herd of deer to be slaughtered, while I was the wolf, hunting its prey.

Perhaps, after my ordeal on Yamatai, the reporters are right. Maybe I am an anti-hero, a villain, a murderer. I'm the reason for Roth's, Alex' and Grim's deaths. I don't really feel sorry for Whitman, he was selfish, a self-centred man. I killed all those men on the island, I don't even know their faces, except Vladimir, Nicolai, that unusually tall, bulky man, giant, whatever. The Solarii Tank I decided to call him. Mathias, oh god Mathias, that insane man who started it all. He manipulated Whitman, like him, I don't feel sorry for his death, he deserved to die. If I could, I would've hunted them all down.

Sam took a seat next to me. How can she after I attempted to kill someone? Shouldn't she be afraid or wary of me?

"I'm so sorry Sam. I was way out of line." I apologised to her. Sam just shook her head.

"It's OK sweetie, I made it very clear to him, not to ask questions you aren't comfortable with and he crossed the line.",

"I shouldn't have snapped. I thought I was in way more control of myself.",

"Don't blame yourself Lara. Anyways, what I think you need: is a break from all the media hype. No interviews, no press conferences, just proper relaxation. I messaged my dad, he's fine about it. Sort of." She said, shrugging her shoulders,

"How much time off do we have?",

"As long as you want. We resume the contract when you are ready." Sam smiled,

"Thanks Sam. I appreciate it. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to leave the studio and head home.",

"No problem." We got up and left the studio, hoping we won't have any difficulties with the legal side of stuff; ie: I won't be reported for assault. Sam called a taxi and we headed home.

( _Scene: Lara's and Sam's Apartment, London, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

 _Evening…_

I inserted the key, opening the door to let myself and Sam in. We threw off our shoes, then Sam went to the kitchen to make tea, while I laid down on the couch. I just want to forget today, I wish I had more restraint. There was a brief moment when I went all 'I'll kill you' mode, that the beast inside was about to come out, but because Sam tasered me, it helped me lock it back in. I want to keep it that way, I don't want to hurt anyone, especially Sam.

Sam placed the tea on the coffee table, I gave her a small smile as a thank you. She sat next to me, sitting cross-legged. I took my cup and sipped on it, only to spit it out. This is not tea! I glared at Sam, who giving me an innocent puppy face. Did she put something in my tea!? I swear to god Sam! Any God! I am going to kill her!

"Sam." I chirped, trying to keep my voice as less threatening as possible, "Did you put something in my tea?",

"Actually, this is a different kind of tea. I wanted you try it." I raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean different? Sam you know I like either _Earl Grey_ or _Twinings_.",

"While I was making a grocery run, I thought we'd chance _Barry's Tea_. I had it while I was in Dublin, there was a nice taste. I thought you'd like it." I shoved my tea towards Sam, clearly annoyed, while she just laughed at me. Lara Croft: stoic and brilliantly smart archaeologist, having a heart attack over something as petty as tea! Real mature Lara.

"Please don't buy it again.",

"I'll finish it! Now, I know what will cheer you up!" There was something evil about her smile. Oh no she's not! No way! Not on my life or death bed!

"Yes Lara, you read my mind! Let's head to the Night Club or the Bar!" Oh my god! I am going to kill you Sam. Slowly and painfully.

( _Scene: Night Club, London, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

 _Night…_

After much arguing, Sam let me get away with the clothes I am wearing after the BBC interview, which was cancelled from put on air after I assaulted the interviewer. The catch was I let my best friend do my make-up and this is the one time I accept my natural beauty, she couldn't do much with it. Sam and I approached the Bouncer at the entrance and showed him our IDs, with a quick nod, he let us through. The club was dark, only lit by the flashing dance lights, it was crowded as people swayed to the upbeat music. There was a huge number of them, it's too claustrophobic, the booming music was starting to sound like explosions. Everywhere I turn, the people who are just dancing, I see them as the Solarii, or the ghosts of the hundreds of men I killed, shot and stabbed. My anxiety started to increase. I can't stay here!

( _Sam's POV_ )

As I stood next to Lara, I noticed she was tense, like her Fight or Flight reaction was about to kick in. Something is triggering Yamatai for her, maybe it was a mistake coming here, maybe we should have stayed home, got some Chinese take-out and a movie. No, I insisted that we go out, I thought she could handle a simple night out. More serious matters now, I got to calm Lara down before she causes a scene. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Slightly twitching, she looked at me, as I a soft smile.

"You're not in danger sweetie." I said to her, "We can leave if you want to.",

"No, no it's fine. I'll be OK, just stay near me?",

"Of course." I reassured.

( _Lara's POV_ )

Sam found us some free seats in the corner. I sat down, wiping my sweaty palms off my pants. Though Sam promised to stay near me, she told me she'd be two minutes at the counter to get us drinks, not sure if it's minerals or alcohol. Boy, I could do with alcohol right now, just to drown and bury the memories of Yamatai. It was two minutes now, I saw Sam coming back with our drinks. I took one, taking a quick sip, nothing beats a good beer. My friend sat down beside me, staying close. I will not have a relapse and ruin this night. I can sit through this! What can go wrong?

As much Sam wanted to go out dancing, she promised she wouldn't leave me. Perhaps I'm overreacting, Sam is safe, no one will hurt or kidnap her. My time on the island has gotten me so protective her. I seem to be no better than the Stormguard General who committed seppuku; which translates ' _to cut abdomem_ ', in more modern terms, suicide. I feel I am Sam's guard and will do everything and anything to protect her. I almost considered locking her in my mansion, but that's a step too far and I'm going crazy. Anyways, Sam wants to enjoy the night, I'll let her. I leaned over into Sam's ear so she can hear me over the music.

"Hey Sam! You can go out and dance if you want to. I'm not stopping you!",

"You sure Lara?",

"Yes, don't worry about me. Go out and have a good time. You know where to find me!" Sam chuckled at me and got up hit the dance floor. Now's my chance, looking left and right, I took out a book and Ancient Greek and Roman Civilisation from my bag. I also grabbed my book light so I can read it more clearly. Hopefully I don't get busted by Sam, cause I'll never hear the end of it then or maybe she'll put me at the stake.

An hour into the book, I looked up to see Sam walking to the bar again, I'm guessing for a glass of water. Next, my eye caught a young man approaching her, my protective instincts kicked in as I began studying Sam's body language, closing my book and looking for the smallest movements of nervousness. The lad is buying her a drink, nothing out of the ordinary there, I can tell they're talking. That was when I was getting uncomfortable, this young lad was getting a bit bold and trying to get handsy. All the information I needed from Sam was given, when she edged from her seat a little, angling herself away from the man, to get him to stay clear of her personal space. Time to break things up.

I walked up to my friend and the young stranger. I coughed quite loudly to make my presence known. They both looked, Sam had this flood of relief on her face, so I spoke for her.

"You know, I don't she's interested in getting any closer to you." I told him, giving him the direct information. Instead of backing down, he countered.

"Well, if this beautiful young lady here had enough, she would've said so." He reached out for her hand, only for my reflexes to kick in, as I grabbed his wrist, hard.

"Leave. Her. Alone." I growled, punctuating each word in my sentence,

"Let me go you posh bitch!" With his free hand, the unnamed man pushed me, hard, losing my grip. I fell back, my head hitting off a bar stool.

"Lara!" Sam screamed, but everything went numb, like I can't feel anything. I don't feel pain, emotion just the urge to… kill. I lifted my head, to see one of the cultists. Without thinking my hand made its way to my waist, but it isn't there. Shit! They must've taken it! Last resort, close combat.

( _Sam's POV_ )

"Lady! Are you alright!? I'm sorry!" The man apologised out of desperation. He did push my friend hard and that was unaccounted for! Lara was on the floor, not moving a muscle except lifting her head. Then something changed, I knew, for some strange and worrying reason, this is not Lara. Lara stood up, glaring at the young man, her smirk looking… animalistic, wolfish, along with a frightening glint in her eyes. This is definitely not Lara, this is someone Yamatai created. What do I do? Before I could move, Lara pounced.

( _Lara's POV_ )

"You're a dead one Outsider!" The Solarii brother snarled. This is his big mistake, I killed many of his 'brothers', he'll join them, just like the rest. I curled my hand into a fist, jumping, striking him in the cheek. I completely ignored the pain in my hand, the man let out an ' _oomph_ '! Falling back. He picks up an empty bottle, smashing it off a table, then pointed the jagged end at me. He charges, I let out my foot, catching him the ankle and he falls to the floor and painfully, dropping the bottle also. I walk to him, kneeling over him and let out a flurry of punches, out of anger, hatred and revenge. I yell at him and snarling at him like a wolf.

" _Kill him._ " A sinister voice whispers. For some reason, it sounds like me, but I listen.

"This is for my crew mates!" Strike. "For Grim!" Strike. "Alex!" Strike. "Roth!" I raised my fist, preparing for the last hit.

" _Don't stop!_ " I heard myself say. Then suddenly, I was pulled off him. I struggled with the captors, elbowing one in the groin, back-handing the other. Where's Sam!? I have to find Sam and get her out of here! They're after her! I hear her voice, a gentle hand touching me.

"Lara, please stop. Snap out of it!" The voice stops, my clouded mind clears. I see Sam, staring at me with terrified eyes. Why is she scared of me? I was protecting her! Next thing I feel are my wet hands. I look at them, blood, my hands are covered in so much blood. I turn my head, to see the cultist on the… no, it wasn't a member of the Solarii Brotherhood. It was the man I was trying to talk down!

Oh god! What did I do!? I assaulted a man! I then see two police officers in front of me, one holding a pair of handcuffs. What is wrong with me? I'm going insane! I deserve to be locked up.

" _Like the animal you are._ " My conscience taunts. I put my hands to my ears.

"Shut up!" I scream, not caring if people are calling me vicious or crazy, psychopath. Next, I was handcuffed, being led out of the Night Club, to the squad car. Before I was pushed in, I turned to Sam, telling her.

"Don't come for me Samantha, I'm a danger to you and myself.",

"Lara! I'm calling your lawyer!" I sat into the back of the car, the police officer took his seat next to me. I managed to catch a glimpse of the ambulance speeding off. I just hospitalised a man, an innocent man! What is becoming of me? Who am I? What am I?

( _Scene: Interrogation Room, Police Station, London, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

 _Midnight…_

I sat in the chair, in the Interrogation Room with my hands holding my head, keeping my hair back. God I'm a mess! I really fucked up big time. I didn't mean to hurt him, I thought he was one of them! In fact, I didn't even see him, all I saw was the Solarii brother, looking down at me, getting ready to kill me. My own mind is playing games with me, I let out my dark side, a part of me that the island created. It was that side of me that helped me survive, not the shy, quiet and introvert Lara. The other Lara is a cold blooded survivor, hunter, preys on the weak and is a deadly force to be reckoned with. It was that Lara I've been locking away since we got off the cursed island and that was all for nothing! I let her out again, now I'm hearing her voice in my head.

" _Why are you separating us?_ " Said a familiar voice, it was my own voice. I look around, to see Predator Lara, right in front of me. She was dressed like me, the same ripped blue shirt, the cargo pants and boots. She was covered in scars, hastily bandaged wounds and covered in the blood of the men she… we… I… I don't know anymore. What was different, I could see a dangerous glint in her eyes, they pierced me, as if I was looking into the eyes of a wolf. Predator Lara spoke again, " _We are one and the same. The time on that island, that is who you were. A wolf among the lambs._ " She then sat on the table, sitting at an angle so she wouldn't end up sitting on all of the weapons.

The exact same weapons I was armed with, enough to challenge a small army, even a Reconnaissance Team. The Competition Bow, Commando Rifle, the Magnum Pistol and the Combat Shotgun. Hell even the Climbing Axe. I shut my eyes, I'm definitely going mad!

"Leave me alone! You're not real!" I growled, nearly sounding feral. Predator Lara just laughed, like the way I would, only colder and more sinister.

" _Dear Lara, I'm just as real as you are. I'm no figment of your imagination. The thing is-"_ She then got off the table. _"I am you. I'm just your second personality._ ",

"A personality that is dangerous!" I said in a raised voice. People outside are wondering who I'm talking to. Sod it! I'm going to be put into a Psychiatric Hosptial! Perhaps I deserve to be placed there.

" _And I'm the reason you were able to stand up to that sorry lad before he done worse to you. For the last time Lara: we are one and the same. Surely, you can't deny that._ "

Predator Lara vanished from view, but it got me so frustrated, I stood up, yelling in a rage and flipped the table over, sending everything crashing to the floor.

( _Sam's POV_ )

I turned my head to the loud, crashing sound coming from the room Lara is in. I heard her talking to someone, all I got was: " _A personality that is dangerous!_ " Is Lara fighting with her conscience? Did she develop a Multiple Personality Disorder? Or is she fighting a side of her, the person she became while on Yamatai? Is she having some Pre-Yamatai Lara versus Post-Yamatai Lara conflict? It did shock me just to see Lara so calmly put an arrow through Nicolai's chest. I know my close friend, but never I thought she would kill!

I have to do something, Lara needs professional help. At the end of something so traumatic, there's no greater enemy to fight than yourself. Lara has become her own worst enemy. Behind me, Lara's lawyer was arguing with the Chief.

"What my client needs is counselling! Not to be locked up in some looney bin!",

"That girl, a sorry excuse for an archaeologist, just severely wounded and hospitalised a grown man! Do you think she's safe enough to be on our streets!?" The officer argued. I sighed mentally, this is getting nowhere and there's a huge question mark on my best friend's sanity. I should check on her without the police behind me, armed with stun guns and pepper spray. Lara would never hurt me! I walked over to the room where Lara is, placing my hand on the door handle, gently pushing it down.

"Lara?" Next, I saw Lara, sitting in the corner, her chin resting on her knees which are curled up protectively into her chest. It pained me to see her like this, so scared, looking like an animal cowered into a corner, yet there was something feral. The way she looks, she's ready to pounce out of self-defence. I slowly approached her, hoping I don't trigger anything. "Sweetie? Is everything OK?",

"Stay away from me Sam!" She said suddenly, "I'm a monster.",

"No you are not!" I told her in the softest voice I can. If I raise it, it'll make the situation worse. "You're not a monster Lara. Something triggered your memories, I know you didn't mean to hurt him.",

"I hospitalised him! He's lucky I didn't cave in his fucking skull!" Lara yelled, I know she doesn't mean to, this is all stressing her out. The sooner we get out of the station, the better. "I'm a danger to society. I deserve to be locked up." My heart fell upon hearing her words. Is she actually serious! She makes herself out to be a homicidal person! I approached Lara and sat down next to her, ignoring the shuffling movement of her, moving away from me.

"Don't you dare say something like that! You did what you had to do on the island! The Solarii could never be reasoned with! Mathias drove them all to madness!" I argued, but Lara just shook her head.

"No, you don't understand, you were never in thick of the fighting! There were some men, who fled from me. Fled! In fear of me! Instead of letting them go, I just shot them down and you want to know what is scary?" I shook my head. Lara never goes this deep about these things, but she hardly had any time to think and now, it's all coming back to bite her. I was surprised to hear that the some of the members of the Solarii ran in fear of Lara. I wouldn't be surprised, Lara was moving through Yamatai like a bulldozer to rescue me from them. She might as well be a more real version of Supergirl, without all the cool powers. I let Lara continue. "I enjoyed it! I enjoyed shooting them all down like prey. I was beginning to enjoy the killing! Coating myself in the blood of my enemies! Slaughtering them like the fucking lambs they are!"

There it is, that glint in her eye, the look of homicidal person or a sociopath, a murderer. Lara really needs counselling, but is it really enough to help her? Has Lara slipped from the edge of sanity and into madness? Shall I just ship her back to Yamatai and leave her? Leave her to be like the Minotaur of Crete? Yamatai itself to be a giant labyrinth and bring sacrifices to Lara so she can have fun on her hunting grounds? No! Lara isn't a lost cause, she can be helped, she can be helped to cope with all this. Our heads snapped up to see the Chief, with Lara's lawyer. Alright, let's hear it.

"After much arguing, your friend is free to go." He grunted. This guy doesn't like the fact he agreed to this. "Just keep her on a leash." And he walked away. I sighed in relief, that was lucky and it could've been worse. Lara was close enough to spending a night in a cell. Great, now I'm seeing the irony in her words. Lara wanted to be caged like an animal because she thinks she is one. I tapped Lara's shoulder.

"Come on sweetie, lets go home." I helped Lara up to her feet and we walked out of the station, calling a taxi. Lara clearly has PTSD, but she hasn't opened up about it, her nightmares were a clear sign and now it seems she's hallucinating.

" _A personality that is dangerous_ "? What does that mean? Is Lara separating herself, causing her mind to create a hallucination of herself when she became what she needed to be to survive Yamatai? I should ring up Reyes and Jonah, they can probably help me. I wish Roth was here, he'd know how to help Lara, he was her Guardian and a real father figure that my friend needed when she was a child, after her parents disappeared into thin air. The taxi came and Lara and I stepped in, telling the driver our address.

( _Scene: Lara's and Sam's Apartment, London, England_ / _Lara's POV_ )

 _Early Morning…_

Sam unlocked the door to let us into the apartment. I haven't spoken a word throughout the taxi trip and I know it was worrying Sam. I should have more self-restraint. Perhaps I am too dangerous to be around people, anyone who approaches me the wrong way will end up seriously injured or if I lost all control of myself, I could kill them with my bare hands. I sat down on the couch, not hearing Sam saying she'll make me tea, but sod it! I do need it. I heard the kettle boiling in the kitchen, Sam is humming to herself. Do I really need a counsellor? What about this alternate persona of mine? Will he/she actually listen to me? Be able to help me? Not have me locked up in some Psychiatric Ward?

I looked up to see Sam place my tea on the coffee table, along with some Jaffa cakes. I gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks Sam. I really need this." I lifted the tea cup, sipping it, then reached out for a biscuit. Sam leaned over to pick up the remote, turning the TV on, just so happens the channel was BBC. Upon seeing the headlines, a wave of sadness and humiliation hit me. The headline was in bold, white words against a red bar. It read:

 ** _"Croft Attacks Young Man. Unstable Archaeologist?"_** Unstable isn't an exaggeration, my mind is playing so many fucking games with me!

" _So many that you can't perceive what's real and what's not?_ " I jumped off the couch, literally, startling Sam when I saw Predator Lara, standing beside me with a mocking smirk on her face. Forgetting my best friend was here, I back answered my alternate personality.

"How did you get in here!",

"Lara?" Sam called out,

" _I'm a part- well I'm you remember? I can never leave._ " Lara paused to stretch her arms. " _You know, I wouldn't be here, and you would not be insane if we haven't found the island at all. Even if we did, you should've let Sam stay in England. None of this wouldn't have happened. Alex and Grim would have another shot of life, then there's the Northern bastard._ ",

"Roth." We both said at the time. My heart fell upon hearing his name. I should have been the one to take that tomahawk in the back. The others would be able to to get off the island with Roth's help, not mine.

"Lara, who are you speaking to? You're scaring me!" I completely ignored Sam's voice. It was just myself and my other personality.

" _All of this could have been avoided if you had just let Sam go. But no, it was all Sam this, Sam that. We nearly died saving her! Why did we sacrifice three deaths for one soul?_ " Thinking about it now, maybe my predator personality has a valid point, I made three people lose their lives because I was desperately trying to save Sam. Of course she had to be the damsel in distress and me, her knight in shining armour. If I let her go, the others would have a chance to live, but I was selfish. All that time on Yamatai, was all about Sam.

" _You finally starting to see the truth now? Had Sam not been so trustworthy and naïve towards Mathias, she would've avoided kidnap. And we, wouldn't have to run and fight through half of Yamatai to rescue her. Well, I overstayed my welcome, but remember, to let me out if someone tries to hurt you._ " The apparition of me was gone. I guess there is truth in the midst of my madness. As Edgar from Shakespeare's tragedy: _King Lear_ , quotes: " _reason within madness._ " I felt Sam's hand on my forearm, which she gently squeezed. I looked at her.

"Lara, you should consider seeing someone. Seriously." I ripped my arm away from, causing Sam to jump back in shock.

I turned towards her, glaring at her. I haven't felt this kind of anger since Mathias killed Roth. Grim, I thought I could avenge, but Roth was breaking point and so was Alex. I hated the Solarii for taking everything from me, so in return, I kind of pushed Sam to the side, began playing the hunting game. I began to shoot every single cultist that got in my way and shot them down, even when they attempted to flee. I was enjoying it, I wanted to kill every last fucking man on island until Mathias was the last one standing. I can say the same for the Stormguard, just crippling Himiko's army, who were the finest in Asian History to nothing.

None of this shit would have happened had Sam not come with me. I wouldn't have minded being stranded on the island if it was just Roth, Grim, Alex, Jonah, Reyes, hell, even that asshole Whitman. If I figured out the connections earlier between Sam, Himiko and Yamatai, I wouldn't have to travel around the island, armed to teeth to save her.

"Lara, are you alright?" Sam asks me,

"She is right." I see a frown on Sam's forehead, unable to comprehend my cryptic reply. "Had you not come with me on the expedition or haven't been so trustworthy on the island, three lives would have been spared and I wouldn't have the need to save you!" Remaining calm as ever, or trying to be calm, Sam replied.

"Lara, Roth, Grim and Alex sacrificed their lives for you. Surely if we could turn back the clock, they'd do it again. Yes, I understand things would have been different if I didn't come, but that was my decision! You did everything to save us and got us all off the island!",

"Save!? I didn't save anyone!" I snapped. Sam took three careful steps back. "Everything I did was to survive! I'm no hero Sam! I'm a murderer!",

"You're not a killer Lara." She soothed. I scoffed at her answer and began pacing the floor like I'm a caged animal. Stiff, angry, muscles bunched up, I'm ready to pounce, to attack. Kill.

"I am a killer Sam! I have the blood of three close friends on my hands! What's worse? I'm covered in the blood of one hundred-and-fifty plus men on me! The thing is, I was beginning to see them not as men, but animals! Rabid animals that needed to be put down!",

"That's it! You need to see a counsellor Lara!" Sam growled,

"I'm perfectly fine Sam. I don't need to see a shrink!",

"You were talking to something that I couldn't see! Perhaps you were hallucinating and that's really bad! You're mentally damaging yourself!",

"I'm mentally damaged anyway!" I gritted, clenching my fist.

My temper only lasted a short while, because I'm seeing the truth in Sam's words. I'm talking to myself, ever since we got off Yamatai, I never spoke about it. I collapsed walking off the transport ship when we arrived in Tokyo. I've been running high on adrenaline so much I kind of forgotten about my injuries. The doctors were surprised that with all the wounds that were inflicted upon me, I'm still breathing.

Then the post events of the island speak for themselves. I jumped at every single noise that brought me back to the island. That one incident was Sam and I were walking around the park. A group of kids no more than ten were playing with 'bangers'. As we walked passed them, a couple of them got too close to me and went off. I never moved so fast in my life! I was dodging a dynamite, pushing Sam behind a tree, my hand looking my Magnum that wasn't even there, even my Competition Bow, Commando Rifle and Combat Shotgun, but also my Climbing Axe. It took Sam the best of fifteen minutes to calm me down.

Nightmares also speak for themselves. I showing the obvious signs of PTSD, but I chose to ignore them or well… I thought I had control over them. I didn't, now, Sam is giving me a chance to speak to someone. Will they listen? Will they believe me? They won't think I'm gone mad and lock me up in a mental hospital? Perhaps it might help me get rid of Predator Lara or lock her back inside my mind. Because she isn't me! She's someone Yamatai created!

"Lara?" Sam called out worryingly because of my prolonged silence.

"Sorry Sam. You're right. You were right. I need to see somebody." I sat down on the couch, Sam placing herself next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know you realise everyone was affected by the island, but whatever you saw and went through was unimaginable. You literally went through hell and high water to save me. I won't ever be able to repay that.",

"But the least I can do is see someone and maybe you too Sam. You've been worrying about me so much, I forgot you're quietly suffering as well." I told her, only to have Sam smile.

"We'll go together. And Lara, maybe it wouldn't hurt to keep that dangerous side of you. It might save your life in your next adventures." Sam admitted,

"As much as I hate Predator Lara, you could be right. Though I've done unpleasant things on the island." I sighed. Sam snuggled up against me. She was giving out body heat like a radiator. I was right about what I've done on the island. I killed, nearly Terminator style. I stabbed the cultists and Stormguard with an arrow to their throats and let them suffer the wrath of my guns at close range. The messiest have to be the rifle. The way I grabbed my opponent, firing nearly thirty bullets in their bodies. Magnum a little cleaner, a single shot to the head after I kicked them down. The shotgun, well… larger calibre bullets make quite a mess, blood and guts, gaping hole in the chest or stomach.

I was literally the real-life version of the T-X, except I'm not bulletproof. Thanks for making me watch the _Terminator_ series Sam.

"Well then, shall we stream another movie?" Sam suddenly asks. I just smiled. "Then we'll go looking for a counsellor." Sam really knows how to lighten up the atmosphere. She brought out her laptop, opening Netflix. To annoy me she brought up one film. It was _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_. I pouted angrily at her. I was clearly not impressed, but who knows, maybe the Ark does exist, but maybe some things are worth being left alone. Next she brought up _The Mummy_ , I wasn't impressed still and took her laptop off her, ignoring her saying:

"Hey! That laptop worthy more than your gear!" Oh well. Ah here's good old classic. Sam looked at the screen. " _The Wind That Shakes the Barley_!? Seriously!?",

"It was a critically acclaimed film! Nerd out about camera use etcetera. We're watching this!" Now it was Sam who pouting.

"I hate you Croft.",

"You love me too much. Remind me why you have put up with me for so long." I chuckled and tapped on the movie to begin play.

"Just remember sweetie: one day at a time."

As the movie progressed, my mind wandered to father's notes. He was right about so much, he wasn't chasing fairytales. He chasing the truth that no one wants to believe. Yet I have dismissed him on so many occasions, it's only after Yamatai I now believe him. He was not only looking for relics of the lost past that go far back before the Birth of Christ, my father was searching for answers. The truth.

The truth about something is out there. It just needs to be discovered. I need to find answers.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **And that's it folks! Hope you liked it! Only 3 days to go PS4 users!**


End file.
